Sports Association of Jebsten Academic Schools
The Sports Association of Jebsten Academic Schools (SAJAS) is a sporting association of eight high-ranking Jebsten academic secondary schools. The SAJAS was created at the start of the 1992 summer sport season, and today has eight members - seven schools in the Notchropolis metropolitan region and one in western Jebsten. All SAJAS schools are all-boys schools, with the exception of Notchropolis City High School, Moss Vale High School and Notchropolis Grammar School. Thus, the SAJAS competition is open to male students only. In addition, the former two schools are the only two selective schools in the SAJAS, with the remainder being grammar schools. History The Sports Association of Jebsten Academic Schools was formed on 1 March 1992. The schools represented at the meeting were Castlebrook Grammar School, Notchropolis City High School, Notchropolis Grammar School and The Kingston School. Membership was restricted to these four schools until the 1997 season, when rural Turnbull School's application was ratified in time for the SAJAS Head of the River. No other schools applied to join the association until Moss Vale High School applied in 2010, but was not accepted until the 2016 season. The newest schools to join were Newington Grammar College and Eastplains College, both of which were accepted into the SAJAS in time for the 2021 season. Numerous schools have attempted to apply to join the SAJAS since 2021, but none have been successful. The closest was Arenaville Technology High School in 2035, when its application reached the final vote stage between the existing eight schools. Its application was narrowly rejected by a vote of 5–3 against membership. In 2037, ATHS instead joined the newly formed Athletics Association of Combined High Schools in response. Schools }}; border:1px solid }; text-align:center;"> }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Eastplains College | Eastplains | 1385 | 2021 | Partial grammar | Boys | 2021 | Easties | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Moss Vale High School | Moss Vale | 1680 (890 boys) | 2005 | Full selective | Co-ed | 2016 | Vale | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Newington Grammar College | Dunmore | 900 | 2008 | Full grammar | Boys | 2021 | Newington | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Notchropolis City High School | Notchropolis | 2870 (1435 boys) | 1955 | Full selective | Co-ed | 1992 | City | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Notchropolis Grammar School | Marrickville West | 1500 (720 boys) | 1970 | Full grammar | Co-ed | 1992 | Grammar | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | The Kingston School | Greendale | 1000 | 1943 | Partial grammar | Boys | 1992 | Kings | }| } | }} }| } | }} |- | Turnbull School | Turnbull | 740 | 1979 | Full grammar | Boys | 1997 | Turnbull | }| } | }} }| } | }} |} Sports Summer Basketball